


Something to Talk About

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Oldest Profession [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Friendship, Gen, hooker!Hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: He doesn't understand why everyone has to make such a big deal about it.





	Something to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Could I please get some more of hooker Hound? Did that profession ever come up when he joined the Autobots? Did it cause any issues between him and the others? Thank you!

               As soon as Hound left the room, his pasted on grin dropped from his face. The others had just been joking in fun, he knew that, but nevertheless their words had stung. He hadn’t been a buy mech for a very long time; in fact, he had been a very reputable tracker for far longer than he had been servicing other mechs, yet once the other soldiers had discovered that part of his past, it was all they talk about. 

               He kept his head down as he began walking down the hallway. Perhaps a little bit of fresh air would help clear his head. Not that the air was all that fresh what with the stench of mortars and energon saturating it, but at least he wouldn’t have a roof and four walls boxing him in. 

               Hound was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even see the other mech until he rebounded off the larger frame. 

               “Seriously? I was just standing here. You really need to learn to watch where you’re going,” a gruff voice said.  

               Hound rubbed his forehelm and smiled ruefully at the other mech. A frontliner judging by the amount of weapons bristling off him. “Uh, sorry. Kinda lost in here,” he said, tapping his helm. 

               Behind him, there was a burst of sound as several soldiers departed from the recroom, laughing uproariously. Hound heard his name and a crude sexual practice mentioned mixed between the guffaws, and he wilted in place. 

               Oh. Maybe they jokes hadn’t been in such good fun after all. 

               He smiled tremulously up at the mech in front of him and ducked his head. “Excuse me. Sorry again.”

               He had nearly passed the frontliner (what was his name again? Hound simply couldn’t remember) when a hand reached out and grabbed Hound’s upper arm. It was a surprisingly gentle grip. 

               “Don’t ever be sorry for doing what you have to to survive,” the mech said in a low voice. 

               As Hound stared up at the mech in astonishment, another soldier jogged up to them, from the direction of the exit. 

               “Whew! Sorry to make you wait, Sunshine, but the LT had an insecticon up his aft about something or other. Oh, hey, Hound!” 

               “Uh, hi…” Hound trailed off, momentarily forgetting this one’s name too. There had been a large influx of new recruits over the past few days and Hound was struggling to catch up with names and faces. But apparently this wasn’t the case for him; it seemed everyone already knew him. Of course, he was pretty memorable, he thought bitterly. He was the one who had fragged his way through Kaon, after all. 

               “Sideswipe,” the frontliner said with a grin. The smile faded a little as he caught sight of ‘Sunshine’s’ hand on Hound’s arm. The red mech looked inquisitively at the yellow one and then his optics widened as if he had had a sudden thought.  

               “Hey, Hound, you just heading out? We were gonna go watch Ironhide train the newbies and make fun of them when they got their afts handed to them. Wanna join us?” Sideswipe asked, turning back to Hound. As he did, Sunshine’s hand fell away and he continued to stare down the hallway, almost seeming to ignore both of them. 

               Hound shifted in place, uncertain. He hated saying ‘no’ to others, but he also didn’t know if he could handle any more snide comments about his past. Yet, both Sideswipe and Sunshine had seemed to know and hadn’t negatively remarked on it. Rather the opposite in Sunshine’s case.  

               “Sure,” Hound replied hesitantly. “Although that will probably be me getting my aft handed to me pretty soon. Trackers still have to take the hand to hand lessons.”

               “Awesome!” Sideswipe exclaimed, sidling up next to Hound and gently brushing their shoulders together. As if by some unspoken signal, both frontliners began walking and Hound scrambled to catch up. “And don’t worry about ‘Hide. He’s really a softie. And if you need some practice before hand, either Sunny or I could give you some pointers.” 

               “I… thank you,” Hound replied, astonished at the offer. “That’s very nice of you.” 

               “Oh, it’s nothing,” Sideswipe insisted. “Our kind have to stick together, after all.”

               Hound’s head whipped around and he stared at Sideswipe, confused. What had the frontliner meant by that? 

 

~ End


End file.
